The Spider
The Spider was a massive Necromorph encountered on the exterior of the derelict USG Ishimura. It appeared at the end of Chapter 9 of Dead Space: Extraction and was found crawling along the exterior of the ''Ishimura''. The Spider attacked Nathan McNeill after he returned from disabling the ADS Cannon and was a formidable opponent. Overview The Spider is a unique Necromorph of gigantic proportions. An unknown portion of its body is not visible, however the visible part is armor-plated, rendering direct fire on it useless. It features two large arms, two very large tentacles and many versatile appendages. The large arms, each one ending in a scorpion-like stinger, can shoot barbs and have a weak underside. The Spider has many leg like appendages, used for walking support, and four special appendages just under the mouth used to remove the plating around it. When the mouth plating is moved aside, the creature uses its long tube-like mouth that can reach out and latch onto its victim. Once onto its target, many small pustules start to grow inside the mouth, bursting and hurting its victim. This creature has a secondary mouth attack where many glowing sacs attached to a tentacle will burst and Leapers will be released. Strategy *In its first phase, it makes use of two clawed arms, somewhat like fleshy scorpion tails, each of which has an yellow spot on the underside of the 'sting'. It will turn these bulbs back and forth, with the spot showing up on the second turn; if sufficient damage is dealt to it, the arm will be disrupted; otherwise it will batter Nathan. These are best dealt with if using the Pulse Rifle. *In the next phase, the Spider removes two plates revealing its mouth, which it will place over McNeill's head. McNeill must then proceed to shoot the yellow pustules that pop out. These are easy to deal with using the Arc Welder or P-Sec Pistol. *After that, McNeill must shoot a large, glowing orange sac that is being held by the eye, and once the sac has been destroyed, two Leapers spawn. The Arc Welder's secondary fire is useful for destroying both the sacs, and the Leapers. The Pulse Rifle can also dispose of the sacs easily'.' After destroying the sacs, the eye will retract. Shoot it, best with a P-Sec Pistol or Pulse Rifle, to destroy another sac, making one less to deal with next time. (It is possible to defeat the spider after only 3 waves) *As with the previous "boss", the P-Sec Pistol and Pulse Rifle are best suited to striking these yellow spots. Trivia *The Spider is one of only 2 advanced forms of Necromorph to be fought while the player themself is in the vacuum of space throughout the series, the other being the last portion of the fight against the Tormentor. **As an extra note, the Spider is the only Advanced form of Necromorph to be fought with the player being in the vacuum of space for the whole duration of the battle throughout the entire series *As of yet, the Spider's fate is currently unknown, and it is most likely not to be answered. It was most likely destroyed at some point, either in the destruction of Aegis VII, or when the Ishimura was recovered. Some believe it later evolved into The Slug, a large Necromorph Isaac Clarke battles in Dead Space. *Two Spider-like creatures attack Michael Altman in Dead Space: Martyr, they are possibly earlier forms of the Spider, as they are described as being much smaller, possibly made of only three human corpses (as they only had a maximum of three heads). The first has only two heads and a large explosive pustule on its underside, the second has three heads, the same explosive pustule, and a series of sharp spines on its back. *You may use up a lot of ammunition whilst fighting this boss. It is advised to save up ammo for the P-Sec Pistol, and Pulse Rifle throughout the level. *When fully exposed, its mouth section exhibits slight similarities with the Hive Mind's. *This is one of the few cases, if any, in which Nathan takes canonical damage caused by that of a Necromorph in Extraction. *Since it has been confirmed that Nathan became a Slasher at the ending of Dead Space: Extraction, the Spider could have been the cause of infection. The barbs of the Spider are thus suspected to be capable of infecting victims. *If the player does not shoot the yellow pustules the Spider will pull Nathan deeper into its mouth. On the second pull the player's camera will jump back before being pulled closer. The Spider will then spit the player back out 50 seconds after latching on. *It appears that the Spider makes edited, low-pitched sounds of the Hive Mind, although is difficult to say for sure as the sounds are muffled in the vacuum of space. Gallery Dead_Space_Extraction_The_Spider.jpg spider mouth.png|Inside the Spider's mouth spider mouth2.png Sources Spider Category:Bosses Category:Deceased